Kurt - Holding hands with Brittany
by Lovesick Fangirl
Summary: This isn't technically a fan fiction, more of what I imagne Kurt should have done to make a point in the episode Laryingitis from season 1.


A/N: So, I'm writing this after going back to season 1 and watching some old episodes and thinking if Kurt wanted to make a statement then he should have done this in the Laryngitis episode. It's not my usual 3rd person style writing, I'm mixing it up and doing it 1st person view and I may muck this up terribly.

I'm surprised I've managed to get this up considering my comps broken and this is a KNOWHOW Loan Laptop that I'm borrowing and it resets itself after every shutdown. Thank god for external hard drives, eh? So, sorry I haven't been posting recently, I'm just working on a few things now and haven't had the chance to post yet. I'll have my old computer back once it's fixed though and will try to post more often so sorry for any disappointments.

For now, enjoy this little idea that I cooked up from Kurt and Brittany dating. :)

I was walking hand in hand with Brittany down the corridor wearing the normal clothes that I have had to wear recently instead of my designer. The less gay I appeared and acted the more chance I had of winning back my dad. I hated the clothes I was wearing but I had no choice. Dad was acting like a normal father to Finn and it was killing me to see him like that. To see how _easy_ it was.

"Your hands are really soft," Brittany said as we walked, a few of our friends from glee club a few feet down the hall.

"Do you wanna know my secret?" I whispered in her ear, "Duck fat," I finished, smiling at the look of awe on her face and the fact that someone had noticed me for something other than my sexuality.

"Hey Guys, Just holding hands with Brittany," I said in a slightly lower tone as we finally walked past Tina and Artie who were chatting next to the lockers.

"Seriously, your hands feel like a baby. Know I know what it's like to date a baby!" Brittany said and I smiled at her, trying my best not to say anything about the comment she just made.

"Hey, Kurt!" I heard my dad yell down the hallway, but instead of acknowledging him I decided to do something more dramatic. I gently pushed Brittany against the lockers so that her back was against them and stood in front of her, pressing our bodies together. I leaned in and pushed my lips against hers in a strong kiss (though obviously she was not the person I wanted to be kissing right now) and immediately felt her respond. After a moment of two I pulled back and took in the giant smile on her face but then I felt someone tapping on my shoulder.

I turned around and met my father's face. He looked slightly shocked and – even though it wasn't obvious – I saw a slight bit of annoyance in his eyes.

"Hey, Kurt. I shouted for you back there buddy. Didn't you hear me?" Burt asked, shuffling his feet ever so slightly.

"No, I didn't, sorry dad. Let me just finish up here with Britt then we can talk about whatever it is you wanted to say." I turned to Brittany and placed my lips gently on hers and said just quiet enough for my dad to hear as well "It's a really huge turn on to hear you talk about sports you know babe, every guy likes that in a girl, but we'll have to continue this later. My house at eight?" I finished and she nodded to me and walked away as I tuned back to my dad.

"I don't think I was supposed to hear that, but any ways… Finn caught a foul ball on the ninth, so that means free hogies (A/N: Is that how you spell that? I don't have a clue!)At Lennies hogies and then half price at the motor cross tonight so I promised I's take him." Burt said, smiling slightly in a proud manner.

Immediately my happy, cocky mood dropped. "Don't you ever think that that might be something that I want to do with you?" I said, my voice quivering slightly.

"Look, Kurt. Finn needs a buddy right now. At the game he got to talking about his dad and you know, him mom thinks it's a really good thing for him. Look, I promise you, we will hang out as much as you want. Just not tonight."


End file.
